


Big Red Riding Hood

by SunsetColorsCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Maito Gai, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Is werewolf furry or bestiality or monsterfuck?, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Monsterfucking, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somehow neither is guilty or something like that, Top Hatake Kakashi, Werewolf Hatake Kakashi, a bit of break mind, but imaginary, crying Maito Gai, mentions of heteronormativity, mentions of team Choza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetColorsCat/pseuds/SunsetColorsCat
Summary: La misión tardó más de lo que creyeron. Kakashi intenta quedarse sólo, pero Gai no puede permitirlo, así que lo convence de cuidarlo.Gai debió seguir más estrictamente las advertencias de Kakashi, pero no puede retroceder el tiempo, o hacer algo en realidad, sólo esperar que la noche termine, y culparse por disfrutarlo.----------------------Todo es igual a Naruto, excepto el que Kakashi sea un hombre lobo.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Big Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir esto me tardó mucho. Estoy sorprendida de terminarlo ahora, y estoy más sorprendida que mi segundo fanfic en esta plataforma sea Kakagai (cuando la creé creí que los primeros serían ReiMob).  
> Kakashi y Gai tienen alrededor de 23.  
> Por favor, lea las advertencias, y si cree que debo incluir más, dígame cuáles.  
> ¡Espero que disfruten del dubcon! Y sino ¿Por qué están aquí?  
> Aunque esta historia es un poco... técnicamente no hay culpables, y si queremos culpar a alguien, sería a la "víctima", o podemos hecharle la culpa al Tercero porque él aceptó que vayan juntos en una misión cuando esos días estaban cerca (?)  
> \---------------  
> Por cierto, esto es un fanfic BL donde imaginamos que el pasivo siempre está mágicamente límpio (?)

Gai sabía cierto secreto de Kakashi, y sabía que no era el único. Después de saberlo, había intentado investigar sobre ello para entender mejor a su rival. Poco pudo encontrar, era casi información exclusiva del clan Hatake y relacionados.

Aunque sabía lo cerrado que era su rival, le dolió escuchar a Kakashi decir que prefería quedarse solo en el bosque de regreso de la misión, en la que habían tardado más de lo esperado, lo cual era de hecho el principal problema, por este motivo Kakashi no podía encerrarse como lo hacía normalmente cada periodo, a pesar de que fuera peligroso para él y para quien estuviera en los alrededores, si es que hubiera, a permitir que Gai lo cuide.

El tono frío y amenazante que Kakashi había empleado, para decirle que dejaría que cualquiera lo cuide menos él, fue impactante, después de tanto tiempo, y de ver que había logrado atravesar algunas barreras de su rival, había creído que eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para enfrentar una situación así. Pero Gai no es alguien que se rinda fácilmente, aunque el "cualquiera menos tú" le dio una punzada de dolor, él insistió e insistió como si de un desafío se tratase, y finalmente su amado rival accedió.

El cielo estaba bastante oscuro, pero la luz de la luna les permitía ver lo suficientemente bien sin necesidad de algo más, después de todo, era un día de luna llena. Les quedaban pocos minutos para encontrar un refugio; si fuera un día normal dormirían al aire libre, es una de las cosas que te acostumbras como ninja, pero hoy era distinto, sería problemático si alguien pasara y viera a Kakashi cuando la luna llena estuviera en la posición correcta, lo mejor era tenerlo en un lugar cerrado. Gai suspiró pensando en lo conveniente que hubiera sido tener a Tenzou con ellos, su habilidad de madera tendría seguro a Kakashi en una fuerte construcción, pero era muy raro que lo mandaran a misiones no ANBU.

Gai miró a Kakashi por un segundo antes de volver la vista a los alrededores continuando con su búsqueda y sonreir. Tenzou y Kakashi eran muy distintos, a pesar de las misiones que tuviera que realizar, Tenzou encajaba con los ANBU, encajándose en la sombra, pero sin dejarse envolver por ella, en cambio Kakashi... estaba agradecido que el Tercero le hiciera caso e intentara asignarlo como maestro. ¡Su rival era increíble! ¡Sus estudiantes también serían fuertes! Seguramente pronto llegaría el grupo que decidiera aceptar y enseñar.

Afortunadamente, la zona por donde se encontraban tenía algunas cabañas abandonadas por gente que encontró un mejor lugar para vivir, y antes que anocheciera totalmente, encontraron una cabaña un tanto destrozada, pero lo suficientemente habitable, vacía, y con algunos objetos que podrían serles de utilidad. Se apresuraron a entrar.

Gai revisó la cabaña buscando cosas que pudieran servir como cuerdas; encontró sábanas viejas, algunas mantas y ropa desgastada. Mientras, Kakashi se quitó su ropa, empezando por sus accesorios como los guantes, luego su chaleco; continuó de arriba a abajo, incluyendo su ropa interior, y manteniendo su máscara. Kakashi ayudó a Gai a enrollar las últimas telas para que fueran como una cuerda; luego se acomodó sentado en el suelo y dejó que Gai lo atara.

No era la primera vez que veía a su rival desnudo, pero, Gai no pudo evitar ponerse un ligeramente nervioso de verlo, o mejor dicho, verlo tan descubierto en un lugar que no tenía nada que ver con baños, playa, y que él seguía vestido, tampoco iba a desnudarse sólo por eso último, pero involuntariamente seguía produciendo un leve sentimiento que se estaba aprovechando de Kakashi.

El sentimiento duró poco cuando su vista se enfocó en las cicatrices de las que nunca sabría cómo llegaron a su rival mientras continuaba restringiendo sus movimientos con prisa.

"Gai"

"¿Sí, rival?"

"Pase lo que pase, no me desates"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Puedes confiar en mí, Kakashi!"

Con una amplia y característica sonrisa, alzó un puño con su pulgar levantado cuando terminó de gritar y amarrar su cuerpo, brazos y piernas.

"Solo recuerda, no me desates" Dijo Kakashi seriamente. Suspiró.

Gai frunció el ceño "¿No confías en mi rival? ¡Daré mil vueltas...!"

Kakashi lo interrumpió con un tono cansado. "No tienes que hacer eso, sólo no me desates".

Gai hizo un leve puchero, al instante sonrió "¿Es un reto? ¡Demostraré que no tienes que desconfiar tanto de mí, Kakashi!"

Kakashi rodó los ojos, pero luego frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada notoriamente preocupado. "Huye ahora..." Susurró.

"¿Dijiste, algo rival? ¡Descuida, no tienes que preocuparte! ¡Te mantendré seguro aquí, Kakashi!"

"...Sí, me mantendrás aquí..." pronunció en voz baja algo molesto.

Gai seguía sin entender a su rival, ¿Qué tan terrible podría actuar cuando se convirtiera? Gai ahora podía hacerle frente a Kakashi, si algo pasaba, él seguramente podría enfrentarlo, además, a pesar de todo, nunca escuchó que Kakashi lastimara a alguien en ese estado, si Kakashi podía mantenerse bien sólo, ¡Entonces seguramente podía mantenerlo bien también!, se dijo a sí mismo.

Gai se colocó detrás de Kakashi y le quitó sus dos máscaras idénticas de tela evitando la tentación de ver su rostro, y le colocó un trapo amarrado en medio de la boca abierta, para que luego le costara si intentaba morder algo o a alguien.

Casi cinco minutos después mientras Gai hablaba de que Kakashi no tenía que preocuparse mientras Kakashi simplemente parecía ignorarlo, la luz de la luna pareció filtrarse casi mágicamente desde una ventana cercana. Kakashi por instinto dirigió su mirada a aquel lugar, y en cuestión de segundos alzó la vista y aulló a través de la tela. Su aullido fue profundo y largo, y el corazón de Gai pareció reaccionar al sonido, como acompañándolo.

Gai se levantó, retrocedió y esperó su transformación, mirándole sin poder evitarlo; esta sería la primera vez que lo vería, un paso más cerca de Kakashi, un lazo más firme con su rival.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Kakashi parecía más un lobo que un humano; primero, el pelaje color de su cabello cubrió su piel empezando desde su nuca y terminando en sus extremidades; luego, sus dientes se volvieron más grandes y afilados, especialmente sus colmillos, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras afiladas; después su forma creció, su torso se estiró junto con sus brazos y piernas, sus dedos no se achicaron, pero sí se engrosaron y sus yemas se oscurecieron por el lado de la palma, su cuello y rostro aumentaron de tamaño, su boca y nariz se estiraron luciendo como un hocico, la punta de su nariz oscureció, y sus orejas lucieron como desplazándose hacia arriba y convirtiéndose en orejas de animal, durante este proceso, poco a poco desde su espalda baja creció una cola. La transformación terminó cuando ciertos músculos se ensancharon. No llegó a ser un animal por completo, la forma de sus huesos seguía siendo más humanoide que canina, y su miembro, aunque más grande y peludo, parecía más de humano que de lobo.

Gai sólo pudo verlo desde atrás, siendo consciente de que seguramente Kakashi preferiría que no viera su rostro humano, y tenía que esperar a que termine la transformación. Gai lo había visto una vez antes, pero Kakashi seguía sintiéndose incómodo de mostrarlo la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando el proceso terminó, Gai se movió delante de él, apreciando su nueva forma, prácticamente hipnotizado ante la vista, curioso de que el pelaje no hubiera tapado la cicatriz en el rostro de su rival.

Gai sintió una leve emoción de decepción hacia sí mismo cuando por curiosidad recorrió de arriba a abajo una sola vez el cuerpo de su rival, porque aunque fuera tonto, estaba orgulloso de que su cuerpo desarrollara su miembro para ser un poco más grueso que el de Kakashi, ya que no le había podido ganar en largo y esa diferencia fue algo que lo frustró de pequeño, y la forma que había tomado el pene de Kakashi en ese modo era algo en lo que su rival le había ganado de nuevo.

Como el cuerpo había crecido, las cuerdas estaban mucho más apretadas, no hacía falta ser muy observador para notar que le hacían bastante daño.

Kakashi le había reiterado que no lo soltara, sin embargo, Gai no podía ver a su compañero sufriendo de esa manera cuando la solución era tan simple; entonces, supuso que estaría bien soltar un poco las cuerdas, no las quitaría, y seguirían apretadas, pero las soltaría lo suficiente para que no se escape y no le incomode tanto.

Se arrodilló y comenzó a aflojar ligeramente unas, pero un sudor frío que recorrió su espalda lo interrumpió al darse cuenta de su error; ni siquiera había aflojado un poco todas las que creyó necesarias para que no sufriera, apenas un par, y la bestia gris en la que se había convertido su rival aprovechó ese mínimo desajuste para romper esas telas y liberarse. A penas liberó sus brazos, quitó lo que tenía en la boca, luego con sus garras y dientes se deshizo del resto.

Siendo justos, la tela que encontró era vieja y no muy resistente, no podía haber usado el hilo ninja porque eso podría cortar a Kakashi, pero tampoco había creído que lo rompería tan fácilmente, en ese caso, mejor lo hubiera amarrado con uno de sus trajes verdes que llevaba consigo en algún lugar, se lamentó de no haberlo considerado necesario.

La mirada del lobo se agudizó sobre él, filuda y penetrante, ambos ojos rojos, como si ambos tuvieran el sharingan.

Gai retrocedió, rápidamente se acomodó en una posición de pelea y defensa. No sabía si era justo pelear, por un lado, su amigo convertido en hombre lobo tenía mayor musculatura y aparente fuerza, pelear para defenderse sería justo, pero, no quería lastimarlo, sabía que no estaba pensando, sino actuando puramente por instinto, sea lo que fuera que le pidiera su instinto en ese momento.

Si un animal salvaje te ataca, lo más probable es que quieras defenderte, huir o atacarlo si puedes para que se vaya y no corras más peligro; sin embargo, se sentía diferente con Kakashi, aunque tuviera esa forma, seguía siendo su rival, y no deseaba enfrentar injustamente a quien había declarado su "hombre del destino". Sería injusto porque si se diera el caso de que su fuerza no fuera suficiente, podría abrir las puertas, y Kakashi en ese estado no podría enfrentarlo adecuadamente sin analizar sus movimientos, y tendría que lastimarlo por un error que él mismo cometió, no Kakashi.

Tal vez lo mejor sería noquearlo de un sólo golpe, así podría ganar algo de tiempo para atarlo nuevamente y conseguir traerle algo de comida. Según lo que había leído, en ese estado, el instinto estaba principalmente dirigido a la necesidad de alimento y reproducción, por lo que seguramente Kakashi habría tenido un poco de hambre que las bolas de comida ninja no satisfacían; tenía sentido, seguramente quería carne.

Sonrió pensando que Kakashi había estado hambriento y le dijo que no lo quería con él para prevenirse de lastimarlo. Eso hubiera puesto en peligro a cualquiera, pero Kakashi, experto como es alejando a la gente, seguramente decidió que decirle eso lo afectaría más y tendría alguna oportunidad de alejarlo. Soltó una risa.

"Rival, ¡No desconfíes de mi persistencia!"

Después de lamerse sus colmillos, Kakashi pronto se abalanzó sobre Gai. Gai usó sus manos para sujetar sus patas, usando como apoyo adicional sus piernas, una adelante y otra atrás, y empujó hacia adelante contrarrestando su fuerza, pero un cambio particular en el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi capturó su atención.

El sharingan consumía mucho la energía de su rival, si estando como bestia lo usaba sin darse cuenta... No sabía si era posible que un jutsu saliera en ese estado, o tal vez el cuerpo podía recordar y hacer uno por instinto, y si podía... ¿Cuál sería?, fuera como fuera, era muy peligroso para Kakashi, podría acabar extremadamente agotado o en un lugar desconocido y agotado, es más, si manejaba el espacio ¿Podría destransformarse si fuera llevado dentro de aquella dimensión? ¿Se mantendría allí sin poder regresar? Cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, era muy peligrosa. Lo que apareció en el ojo de su rival y se fue en la misma cuestión de segundos, definitivamente fue eso, había tenido muchos enfrentamientos con Kakashi como para captarlo con facilidad.

Si eso se debía al instinto, entonces tendría que ver con que opuso resistencia, y el cuerpo de su rival instintivamente estaba por activarlo para ganarle.

Este nuevo escenario era algo que no se había planteado, por ello, Gai decidió esperar un poco a ver qué sucedía, si podía convencerlo de no comerle, o si podía sacarlo y hacer que cace algún animal, o si podía encontrar el momento ideal para noquearle de una sola vez de forma desprevenida. Terminó tendido en el suelo luego de ser empujado por Kakashi y no poner resistencia.

Gai protegió su cuello con un brazo, y el otro lo usó para detener el acercamiento de la bestia, empujándolo entre el cuello y el pecho, sin toda su fuerza para que el otro no sienta necesidad de atacarlo con más fuerza, porque tampoco se dejaría comer.

En medio del momento, notó que la bestia no acercó su hocico a su cuello para morderlo, sino olfatearlo y lamerlo, y había ocultado los colmillos amenazantes. Entonces supuso que estaba jugando con él, soltó una carcajada, no había nada en los libros que se refiriera a algo así.

Así que, tendido en el suelo, dejó de empujarle, sonrió y acarició el pelaje de su nuca hacia detrás de sus orejas. Hace tiempo escuchó que a los perros les gusta que les acaricien detrás de sus orejas, lo intentó con los niken de Kakashi y pareció funcionar; aparentemente también funcionaba con hombres lobo, kakashi estaba cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cabeza como si lo desfrutara mientras lo acariciaba.

Fue una respuesta muy natural que enterneció el corazón de Gai.

El pelaje era más liso de lo que imaginó, se sentía suave en su palma. Gai se rio un poco, la lengua de Kakashi le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Una parte de él seguía bastante sorprendida, según lo que encontró los hombres lobo solían ser violentos, y el mismo Kakashi lo había insinuado varias veces. ¿No le dijo que esto también podía suceder porque le avergonzaba ser afectivo? ¿Por eso no quería que lo viera? Siendo Kakashi, eso sería entendible, pero... de alguna forma algo no cuadraba.

La bestia gris detuvo sus lamidas y mordiscos juguetones casi imperceptibles en su cuello y los dirigió lentamente hacia su clavícula. Cuando notó que la ropa impedía que continuara enfureció y soltó un gruñido, para luego usar sus colmillos para morder la base del cuello de la ropa, y estirarla hacia abajo. Gai se preocupó que se alterara, pero era difícil ver cómo acomodar sus manos para no hacerlo sentir amenazado y que dejara de morder eso.

Justo en ese instante, Kakashi transformado usó sus garras para destrozar la parte de adelante de su traje a la mitad en un sólo brusco movimiento; por suerte, apenas si chocó su piel.

Gai se extrañó por aquel comportamiento, pero dejó que continuara, preguntándose qué quería la bestia gris. No quería comerlo, eso era seguro, las bestias no lamerían por tanto tiempo a su presa antes de intentar comerla, esa actitud encaja más bien con los juegos entre miembros de una manada.

Entonces se le ocurrió que Kakashi actuaba así con él porque lo consideraba parte de su "manada", ¡Tenía que ser eso! Gai estaba muy orgulloso de él mismo por creer en ello, a punto llorar de la emoción por tal descubrimiento. ¡Todo encajaba! ¡Kakashi sólo dijo que no quería que él estuviera! Entonces él tenía que ser el único que Kakashi consideraba así, y no era difícil creerlo, ni siquiera Tenzou era tan cercano a Kakashi como él. Lograr ese espacio en el corazón de su rival lo empujó a derramar lágrimas de alegría.

"¡Kakashi...!"

La bestia gris se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas, detuvo lo que haciendo y las lamió. Gai se rio un poco, ya que se sentían como cosquillas en su cara.

"Me alegra ser parte de tu manada, rival" Dijo Gai mientras acariciaba la peluda nuca.

Kakashi continuó lamiendo su cuerpo, descendiendo por su clavícula hacia sus pectorales; las lamidas eran lentas y presionaban su piel con algo de fuerza. Gai se extrañó, las lamidas dejaban de sentirse como un juego, pero no se sentían como amenaza, simplemente era algo que Gai aún no lograba identificar. De cualquier forma, empezaba a sentirse culpable porque su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de una forma juvenil pero inapropiada, calor crecía desde la boca de su estómago.

Tal vez esa forma de lamer seguía siendo parte del juego y estaba pensando de más por las puras. Los hombres lobo no son animales por completo, lo que significa que no se comportan del todo como un lobo normal; la información que encontró decía que había rastros humanos en sus acciones, pero no mencionaba nada específico, tal vez esa combinación de alguna manera hacía que siguiera "jugando" sin importar dónde y cómo lamiera.

Pronto se extrañó más cuando las lamidas continuaron hacia un lado; la lengua de Kakashi atacaba su pezón izquierdo, empujándolo y retorciéndolo como si su lengua fuera un dedo, incluso fue mordisqueado sin fuerza, pero debido a los dientes afilados se sentía más. Una de las patas de la bestia gris se colocó encima del otro pezón y empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás como si raspara tierra para ocultar comida, pero no tan fuerte como para lastimarlo. Leves quejidos se escaparon de la boca de Gai sin que él se diera cuenta.

Bien, en realidad no era tan raro que se fijara en eso si lo pensaba un rato, se dijo Gai a sí mismo, ya que ciertamente los pezones eran algo que resaltaba mucho en medio de su piel descubierta, eran puntos oscuros en medio de piel más clara.

Kakashi intercambió las atenciones con el otro pezón, lamiendo ahora el derecho y raspando el izquierdo. Sin embargo, las sensaciones sobre ellos en Gai era distintas: uno estaba siendo raspado mientras se encontraba húmedo, recibiendo una variación casi rítmica de calor y frío, y el movimiento soplaba aire sobre él haciendo que se pusiera más erecto; mientras que el otro se envolvía en calidez húmeda, y su sensibilidad era mucho mayor donde se presentaban ligeros raspones.

Gai se sonrojó levemente y regañó a sí mismo por la reacción de su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de los gemidos que escapaban sin vergüenza de su boca, y de que su miembro empezaba a reaccionar por las atenciones dedicadas especialmente a sus pezones. Gai no sabía qué hacer, empujarlo podría generar alguna reacción violenta, y no había suficiente espacio para agarrar impulso y noquearlo de un golpe. En un acto de pudor quiso al menos taparse la boca, pero la bestia gruñó cuando notó el movimiento de su mano.

Kakashi pareció cansarse de sus oscuros botones, retrocedió y prosiguió sus lamidas hacia su abdomen, raspando ligeramente con los dientes los músculos allí, la lengua se entretuvo más en el centro, especialmente cuando llegó a su ombligo, siguiendo un ritmo de arriba a abajo, como si intentara llegar más profundo. Las mejillas de Gai se oscurecían lentamente, gran parte por la vergüenza de ser tocado de esa manera, y culpa de las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando Kakashi estaba en ese estado; y otra parte por no estar haciendo nada para impedirlo porque no se le ocurría cómo sin que alterara a Kakashi, y su cuerpo hacía que pensar en una solución se volviera cada vez más difícil.

"Rival, por favor par..." No sabía si Kakashi en el fondo podía entender lo que decía, pero no le costaba intentarlo y pedir que se detuviera, sin embargo, fue detenido antes de terminar lo que iba a decir por Kakashi, quien pareció razonar que usar sus colmillos para partir la tela de su traje no era muy útil, y de frente usó sus garras con un movimiento brusco para romper por completo el traje verde a la mitad.

"¡¿Eh?!" Exclamó Gai sorprendido, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Quería lamer más abajo? ¿Estaba de alguna forma molesto porque él estaba desnudo y Gai no? ¿Quería... hacer algo más?

Cada lado roto de su ropa colgaba de los costados de su cuerpo sujetado por los brazos y piernas, y la gravedad había empujado partes de cada uno deslizándolas hasta sus codos y rodillas.

Kakashi usó una de sus patas para tocar su vientre, lo recorrió de forma circular antihoraria, presionando de rato en rato hacia abajo, como queriendo sentir algo, y al no sentir nada parecía molesto. Una voz en la cabeza de Gai le dijo que estaba molesto por que su vientre no está inchado, pero decidió ignorarla, ¿por qué quería que hubiera algo allí? No tenía sentido... O al menos, no quería aceptar que tuviera alguno, tenía que estar pensando de más, o tal vez no lo suficiente, esto seguramente no significaba 'eso'.

Kakashi se colocó más atrás y continuó su recorrido, su lengua se desplazó sin levantarse hasta su ingle, luego dió una lamida superficial a su pene, que sin seguir sus principios se encontraba medio erecto. Apoyándose con sus manos y codos, Gai intentó inclinarse cuanto podía para saber qué estaba sucediendo exactamente.

"Querido rival, ¿Qué intentas hac...?"

Gai detuvo sus palabras justo cuando perdió estabilidad y sintió que la bestia empujaba sus piernas hacia arriba para obtener mayor visibilidad de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y luego de ello, se dirigió a su escroto y lo lamió, dejando una sensación húmeda y mayor sensibilidad al frío por ello. Un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores salió de la boca de Gai antes de que pensara en detenerlo. La bestia continuó y desplazó su lengua hasta su ano; en el instante después estaba lamiendo el anillo que lo rodeaba como si fuera algo delicioso.

El gemido que Gai soltó fue más fuerte que el anterior, no sabía si podía sonrojarse más y estaba sorprendido por aquellos movimientos. Hasta hace unos momentos había descartado, tan pronto como llegó, cierta posibilidad que susurró su mente porque no podía creer que Kakashi quisiera hacer algo así con él. Gai no era tan listo como Kakashi, pero tampoco era tonto, descubrió que la bestia gris quería aparearse con él, no había querido aceptarlo antes, pero ahora sabía que no podía haber otra explicación.

Como recordó anteriormente, en la información que había encontrado se indicaba que el instinto de hambre y reproducción eran los más fuertes en el estado actual de Kakashi, pero como cualquier instinto, se dejaría de lado una vez estuviera satisfecho hasta que la necesidad volviera a crecer lo suficiente. ¿Eso significaba que tenía que... satisfacerle?

Estaba terriblemente expuesto ante Kakashi, quien seguía lamiendo esa zona, a veces dejando su anillo de lado y recorriendo con su lengua toda la raja de su trasero, otras, empujándola levemente hacia adentro de su ano, llegando a meter a penas la punta, pero eso era suficiente para que el pene de Gai empezara a derramar líquido preseminal. Su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más sensible ante ese toque, e incluso esperando que se adentrara más.

Gai estaba enamorado de Kakashi, no sabría decir desde qué momento, porque cuando supo que ese era el nombre de sus sentimientos, también descubrió que llevaba mucho tiempo experimentándolos. Pero no sabía si Kakashi sentía lo mismo por él, hubo algunas sugerencias de que era correspondido, pero no tenía forma de saber si eran ciertas o era su mente creyendo lo que quería creer y no lo que era, y había otras de que ser su amigo y rival era lo máximo que podía esperar, preguntarle eso a Kakashi no había sido una opción, sabía que eso incomodaría a su rival de una manera en la que no quería afectarlo.

La vista de Gai empezó a nublarse con lágrimas de impotencia, vergüenza, y culpable placer, una mezcla de emociones que lo estaban atormentando. Intentó levantarse, girando hacia un lado, la bestia gris le dejó moverse. Gai suspiró aliviado, pensando que tal vez había exagerado, lo que estaba haciendo Kakashi era realmente parte de un juego, no llegaría a más, lo dejaría tranquilo, entonces podría ir cazar algo para él, y cuidarlo hasta que llegara la mañana.

La voz de Kakashi diciendo: «"Cualquiera menos tú"», resonó en la cabeza de Gai. Se preguntó si realmente era así... ¿Era esto lo que temía Kakashi? ¿A esto se refería? ¿Sabía que intentaría follarlo? De nuevo, dos partes de su corazón se enfrentaban, una pequeña que mantenía la esperanza de ser correspondido, y otra más fuerte y dolorosa para su corazón, que le aseguraba que esto no estaba dirigido a nadie en particular, simplemente lo atacó a él porque era quien estaba más cerca.

Poco duró su tranquilidad, porque apenas terminó de ponerse a gatas para levantarse, la bestia separó sus muslos y volvió las atenciones a su ano, gruñendo cada vez que Gai intentaba alejarse, pero al menos en esa posición podía tapar su boca sin que Kakashi en esa forma se diera cuenta y le gruñera amenazante, lo poco de 'dignidad' que pudo recuperar en esa posición, que no sabía cuánto contaba ya que ahora su rival tenía mayor facilidad para lamer y juguetear con su trasero; la lengua de Kakashi se internaba cada vez más dentro de él, llegando a estar la mitad, lo que era mucho, la lengua de Kakashi era terriblemente larga luego de la transformación, y podía entrar más adentro debido a la forma del hocico, y sus paredes internas eran tan sensibles a aquella intrusión que lo mareaban. El pene de Gai temblaba por necesidad de atención que Gai no le daría, y al parecer tampoco Kakashi.

Gai tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo gracias a su padre, pero en cuanto se refería a los sentimientos de los demás por él... Las burlas de siempre no afectaban que creyera firmemente que era genial, fuerte y muy capaz de lograr lo que se propusiera, o de verse a sí mismo en un espejo y sentirse bien y atractivo; pero que los demás concordaran con él era otro asunto, uno que había aprendido a restarle importancia, a menos que se tratara de, justamente, Kakashi en algunas cosas.

Las garras de Kakashi empezaron a participar también, raspando su muslo sin profundizar mucho, pero a veces sujetando con fuerza, empujando, y soltando alguna de sus nalgas, y otras, asegurando la separación de los muslos de Gai.

No sabía qué hacer, no quería lastimarlo cuando había prometido cuidarlo en ese estado de inconsciencia, y atacarlo ahora podría hacer que active el sharingan. Tal vez a eso se refería con «"Cualquiera menos tú"», tal vez cualquiera hubiera dejado que lo usara dejando que Kakashi fuera lastimado por su propio poder.

Gai mentiría si dijera que no había deseado tener relaciones sexuales con su rival. Hubieron varias veces en las que olió la ropa que su rival dejaba en su casa, para luego alejarse de ellas y masturbarse, imaginando que Kakashi estaba con él, lleno de culpabilidad y deseo de ceder a la tentación y al menos olerlas mientras se tocaba. No habían sido pocas las noches en las que lo soñó a su lado, en su cama, y en vez de descansar por una misión ANBU que lo hubiera dejado inestable, mirándolo fíjamente mientras ambos estaban desnudos, tocándose por todas partes, y siendo finalmente uno cuando Kakashi se enterrara profundamente dentro de él y después se viniera allí sin importarle si él también se había venido, descansaría un rato y volvería a montarlo, entonces él por fin se vendría, pero Kakashi buscaba venirse de nuevo y lo usaría hasta estar satisfecho, y sería tortuosamente sobre-estimulado.

La bestia gris continuó con su trabajo dejándose de burlas, y concentrándose en el punto central, poco a poco deslizó su larga lengua dentro de Gai, recorriendo sus paredes internas mientras era apretada, a veces presionando cerca de su próstata, e incluso cuando no lo hacía, la sensibilidad de su interior era tanta que creyó que se iba a venir en cualquier momento.

Gai chillaba avergonzado de que su propio miembro lo traicionara y se alzara emocionado en respuesta a atenciones a su cuerpo, estaba tan cerca de venirse, casi podía sentir una gota blanca deslizarse por su eje.

Si a Kakashi en forma de bestia no le costó mucho enterrar su lengua, fue porque muchas veces, pensado en un momento así, con Kakashi dentro de él, se habría masturbado analmente.

Como la mayoría de jóvenes, durante su adolescencia experimentó cambios hormonales que trajeron deseos sexuales. Gai, siendo alguien respetuoso de muchas cosas entre las que no estaba el espacio personal, se sentía culpable por esos deseos, por no poder controlarlos, y porque hacían que a veces le fuera difícil estar con Kakashi. Quería que Kakashi se pegara a él y tocara todo su cuerpo, también quería tocar a Kakashi; a veces cuando Kakashi le hablaba con voz particularmente fría y dominante o cuando peleaban y escuchaba la agitación de Kakashi cerca de él, su pene se erguía inapropiadamente, haciéndolo sentir ridículo y culpable, también agradecido de que Kakashi lo ignorara.

Los maestros a penas si mencionaban ese tema con rapidez e incomodidad en las pocas clases que tuvieron de sexualidad, no sabía a quién pedirle orientación; hasta que Ebisu de alguna forma se dió cuenta y en una noche de regreso de una misión con su equipo, habló de ello, dijo que era normal y sano masturbarse, hasta ese momento Gai ni siquiera sabía qué significaba esa palabra; Genma y Ebisu se sorprendieron y decidieron detener su regreso a Konoha para decirle muchas cosas que sabían a Gai, decidiendo que si no lo sabía alguien podría aprovecharse de él, y que hablar de ello en la aldea podría ser molesto.

Con el tiempo Gai se dió cuenta que no todas las cosas que dijeron fueron correctas, y otras le contaron menos que a medias, era comprensible teniendo todos casi la misma edad, había sido lo mejor que pudo conseguir en esos momentos y estaba agradecido.

Una de las cosas que Ebisu y Genma le contaron, fue que el sexo se daba entre un hombre y una mujer, que el hombre penetraba y la mujer recibía, y que antes de eso se tocaban por todas partes. Casi un año después, en otra misión, Ebisu contó que era posible hacerlo entre dos hombres, uno tenía que hacer el papel de la 'mujer' y recibirlo por la 'parte de abajo'. Gai reflexionó que el 'papel de la mujer' era menos activo, y que era más de quien dejaba que las cosas sucedieran, por lo tanto, era el menos culpable, por lo que desarrolló un extraño sentido de pudor que lo hacía sentir demasiado culpable y pervertido cuando tocaba su pene y pensaba en Kakashi tocándolo, y más tranquilo cuando se trataba de su 'parte de abajo'.

Tardó mucho en saber cómo estimularse analmente, siendo que Ebisu no le contó, y él evitaba buscar sobre el tema, como si al hacerlo se declarara un pervertido, pero finalmente consiguió saber cómo se hacía, por qué se sentía bien, y lo practicó, empezando con un dedo, y con el tiempo llegando a introducir tres.

Ahora era más consciente de que también era saludable atenderse, que no estaba haciendo nada malo sólo tocándose a él mismo, sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpa era difícil de alejar, y se sentía más cómodo tocándose por abajo, además, también se sentía bastante bien, había aprendido la ubicación de su punto G y podía venirse apenas tocando su miembro y más concentrándose en su interior; especialmente cuando imaginaba que era Kakashi el que necesitaba follarlo como si no hubiera mañana, y él era la víctima que no ponía resistencia. Era una fantasía muy común para él ser violado por Kakashi, pero no quería que sucediera realmente algo así, especialmente cuando Kakashi no era consciente de lo que hacía.

El vaivén de la lengua de la bestia gris saliendo y entrando cada vez más profundamente en Gai lo volvía loco, estaba intentando fuertemente no permitir que sus caderas lo traicionen y se muevan al ritmo de la lengua de Kakashi. Concentrándose en no moverse apretó sus puños y mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que casi se saca sangre mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro por la bruma de sensaciones.

La bestia se alejó unos centímetros. Gai suspiró por un alivio que se acabó tan pronto la bestia lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo y aprovechó su posición para alinear la punta de su miembro a su entrada.

Gai tragó saliva con fuerza, y alzó y volteó su rostro con terror y culposa curiosidad, consiguió ver el miembro erguido de Kakashi en forma de bestia, se veía más largo que antes, y la punta estaba demasiado rojiza, denotando el fuerte deseo de su rival en aparearse con él.

Siendo Gai alguien apasionado por lo juvenil, ser romántico también era parte de él, y esperaba tener relaciones sexuales sólo con alguien de quien estuviera enamorado, fuera Kakashi o no, aunque dudaba enamorarse de alguien más. Entonces, si había alguien con quien deseara perder su virginidad, era Kakashi porque seguía enamorado de él. Había imaginado que aparecería un buen momento, con Kakashi más estable, donde se le confesaría, Kakashi respondería de forma vaga y burlona, pero correspondiéndole, y una cosa llevaría a otra y un día Kakashi le insinuaría para hacerlo y él aceptaría, luego lo harían en un cómodo lugar, torpes al inicio, tomándose su tiempo para explorar sus cuerpos; totalmente distinto al momento actual. Gai había aprendido desde muy niño que las cosas no siempre salían como uno quería, pero podían mejorar con mucho esfuerzo; pero nunca consideró que podría pasar algo así, sólo había llegado a pensar que él y Kakashi nunca estarían juntos de esa forma.

Ahora era más pequeño que Kakashi por unos centímetros, otra cosa en la que creyó haber superado definitiamente a su rival, y podía ver parte del rostro de su rival en forma bestial, especialmente su quijada y hocico, si levantaba la mirada y la cabeza de Kakashi estuviera sobre la suya, en cambio, la cabeza de Kakashi estaba sobre su hombro derecho, y lo miraba fijamente con su ojo izquierdo, el del lado que tenía la cicatriz. Gai giró la vista para encontrarse con su mirada justo antes de que su rival entrara de una sola estocada dentro de él, tocando por su tamaño todos los puntos correctos y logrando que gritara al venirse finalmente.

"¡KAKASHI!"

El miembro de Kakashi era demasiado, en su forma normal ya era grande, y ahora... ahora estaba sorprendido que lograra meterlo de una sola estocada habiendo forzado rápidamente su camino dentro de él.

A pesar de haberse venido, Gai gimió de dolor, la lengua no fue suficiente para evitarlo, pero lo había preparado. Apoyó sus brazos en el suelo y los usó para ocultar sus lágrimas y su cara sonrojada, y más partes de su cuerpo también, hasta su clavícula y orejas estaban calientes.

Era su responsabilidad, estaba sucediendo esto por su error y creencia de que podría manejar la situación, a pesar de la advertencia de Kakashi, tenía que asumirla, simplemente no podía hacer daño a Kakashi para librarse de él; y su lado oscuro, irracional y egoísta como el de todos, disfrutaba la situación, no queriendo que Kakashi se alejara hasta que se hubiera venido dentro de él, exigiendo disfrutar de las embestidas en su interior para venirse de nuevo, preguntando por qué debía detener esto si había esperado tanto para que sus paredes internas fueran abusadas por Kakashi.

La bestia se retiró, y adentró nuevamente, ahora de forma lenta, siguió el patrón de meter y sacar su miembro, aumentando su ritmo rápidamente. Ocultar su cara entre sus brazos no sirvió para ocultar sus gemidos, especialmente los que salían casi como grito.

El dolor se mezcló con placer que aumentó cuando de casualidad el pene de la bestia chocó con fuerza contra la próstata de Gai. "¡KAKASHI!"

La bestia pareció darse cuenta de lo abrumador que era para él ser atacado allí, porque aprendió dónde estaba y arremetió brutal y constantemente contra ese sitio. Sentir ese punto siendo golpeado constantemente enviaba olas de placer mucho más fuertes que el dolor, y Gai no podía callar su boca, que soltaba vulgares gemidos, en cambio entre jadeos soltó varios "¡NO...!" "NoOo..." "Kakashi.. por favor..." de forma lastimera.

El interior caliente, húmedo y apretado de la entrada de Gai parecía ser todo lo que le importaba a la bestia.

Gai se odio más cuando no pudo contener que sus caderas se movieran al ritmo de Kakashi. El sonido vulgar de piel chocando contra un pelaje que cubría una firme musculatura nublaba sus oídos, así como sus propios jadeos, voz quebrada, y los gruñidos de placer de la bestia.

Kakashi llegaba tan profundamente dentro de Gai, que no estaba seguro si era su imaginación o no ver que la parte inferior de su vientre se hinchaba en cada embestida. demostrando cuándo poder Kakashi tenía sobre él, como si pudiera deformar su interior si quisiera, sólo a su forma, acomodándolo sólo para él para que nadie pudiera satisfacerlo más que él. La bestia gris pareció sentirlo también, porque gruñó feliz cuando su peso aplastó más a Gai, y usó una de sus patas para acariciar circularmente su vientre, empujándolo de cuando en cuando hacia arriba.

Estaba tan lleno de Kakashi, que cuando Gai sintió como la base del miembro de la bestia se hinchaba dentro de él, se alarmó pensando en que se quebraría, que no podía resistir más, pero no supo qué hacer, y ni siquiera su cuerpo traicionero parecía responderle. Le suplicó en vano a la bestia que no se viniera en él, que no lo anudara porque no sabía cuánto crecería. Pronto el nudo hinchado de la bestia se atascó en él en una fuerte embestida que lo llevó al borde de nuevo y lo llenó de semen.

"¡KAKASHI!"

Se vino mientras la bestia le mordió entre el cuello y el hombro, lo suficiente para sacarle sangre sin estar cerca de matarlo.

Gai lloró en su posición, la bestia sobre él respiraba apresuradamente.

No podían moverse mucho por el nudo que no dejaba escapar el líquido caliente y espeso, apenas podría recostarse en el suelo, pero hacerlo presionaría su vientre y temía eso.

Gai se sentía tan maravillosa y horriblemente lleno, como no creyó que fuera posible.

Esperó mirando el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que el nudo se desvaneciera, mientras tratada de calmar su llanto y respiración. Tardó varios minutos que parecieron horas hasta que el nudo se desvaneció; cuando sucedió, giró su rostro queriendo saber el estado de la bestia, a pesar de lo sucedido no se dejaba de preocupar por su rival.

La bestia parecía mucho más calmada y satisfecha. Sonrió levemente porque al menos había logrado eso.

Después de un rato la bestia gris salió de él. Parecía satisfecha con su trabajo, incluso lamió su entrada y escroto como si comprobara que efectivamente había logrado venirse dentro de Gai, y como si lo acariciara si le hizo doler.

No queriendo apastar su abdomen, Gai se volteó quedando boca arriba sobre el suelo, miró al techo preguntándose cómo esto podía ser real; su respiración seguía agitada, sus lágrimas habían cesado, pero su rostro seguía bastante húmedo, Kakashi lo notó, y pareció preocupado por eso porque lamió sus lágrimas.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, más por una cuestión emocional que física, porque podía soportar mucho más, había tenido peleas tan fuertes y largas que el dolor físico fue poco. Acarició la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kakashi, como respuesta de agradecimiento que se preocupara por él, sin embargo, Gai evitó mirarlo cerrando los ojos; pero eso no podía callar la sensación melosa de estar echado su en su propio esperma y el sentir cómo semen de la bestia se deslizaba fuera de su entrada hacia el suelo.

Gai pensó que lo mejor sería levantarse, usar unos restos de tela para limpiarse, otros para formar una almohada, y usar otro traje verde que guardaba, decidiendo que seguramente eso había sido todo por esa noche. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, la bestia no hizo nada, simplemente sus piernas no le respondían y temblaban cuando intentaba aplicar alguna fuerza sobre ellas, de repente, las pesas en sus pantorrillas parecían clavos que lo fijaban al suelo.

En todo momento la bestia no dejó de observarlo, y de pronto decidió lamer sus labios. Gai abrió su boca por la sorpresa, movimiento que la bestia gris aprovechó para adentrarla en su boca y recorrer su cavidad con su larga lengua, presionando su paladar y rodeando su lengua, luego siguiendo la lengua de Gai, Kakashi profundizó el alcance de su lengua hacia su garganta, retrocediendo y volviendo a avanzar como si lo follara con ella también. Algo en su lívido debería estar mal, porque su cuerpo no tardó en calentarse otra vez con el beso.

Kakashi en forma de bestia se alejó de los labios de Gai, y como si encontrara profundamente atractivo cómo los ojos de Gai estaban brillosos y entrecerrados, cómo su boca permanecía semiabierta con rastros de saliva, cómo sus mejillas estaban coloreadas, y cómo su respiración aún tenía rastros de agitación, su miembro volvió a levantarse; Gai no lo notó hasta que volvió a presionar su punta sobre su entrada, y se asustó, por reflejo intentó levantarse, para darse cuenta que sus piernas temblorosas aún no le respondían.

La bestia bestia se introdujo en él fácilmente, el abundante semen hacía su entrada bastante resbaladiza, y pareció recordar cuál era su punto débil, porque pronto lo encontró y volvió a someter.

Gai lloró sin saber si era de impotencia, placer o ambos.

"Kakashi..."

El mencionar aquel nombre pareció alentar a la bestia gris ya que profundizó y aceleró sus embestidas.

Decidiendo que era muy tarde para cualquier acción, Gai abrazó el cuello de la bestia gris mientras apagaba sus pensamientos, entregándose al momento.

El pene de Kakashi azotaba deliciosamente adentro de él, especialmente el punto que lo hacía gritar.

Gai no supo en qué momento sus piernas rodearon a la bestia para darle mejor acceso. Sus caderas eran un caso perdido entregándose sin pudor, y sus labios repitiendo "Kakashi" como una plegaria, y su vientre les seguía la corriente diciendo que estaba lleno e inflado, aunque no se notara.

Su cabeza, buscando paz, concluyó irracionalmente que esto estaba bien, que estaba cuidando de Kakashi, que, si esto era lo que él quería, o lo que podía hacer por él en ese estado, entonces tenía que entregarse todas las veces que quisiera; que él era de Kakashi y ya lo habia aceptado hace mucho tiempo, entregarse a él de cualquier manera no sólo era correcto, sino su deber.

Casi podía jurar que en un momento blanqueó sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo estaba tan sensible, y era peor cuando de rato en rato Kakashi ingresaba su lengua en su boca, casi se venía en esos momentos cuando sus lenguas se chocaban y sus salivas se mezclaban.

No supo en qué momento sus propias manos se dirigieron a sus propios pezones para atenderlos, como si fuera lo único a lo que faltara prestar atención. Apretaba sus pectorales y luego pellizcaba sus pezones, ya sin importarle dejar escapar sus gemidos.

La base del miembro de la bestia, su nudo, volvió a crecer, y sin aviso previo Gai se vino de nuevo, su trasero se apretó de tal forma que la bestia gris se vino junto con él; fue sorprendente saber cuánto podía ser llenado de semen.

* * *

No supo en qué momento se durmió o desmayó, pero cuando Gai abrió los ojos de nuevo, la luz se filtraba por la ventana, miró a su costado, y Kakashi con forma humana estaba allí. Podría decir que lo de anoche fue un sueño, pero definitivamente no lo fue, Kakashi seguía dentro de él, su pene era más pequeño que anoche, aunque seguía siendo grande, y tenía esperma casi seco en su espalda, abdomen e interior.

La culpa hizo que su pecho se apretara de dolor. Todo había terminado de esa forma por su error de creer que sólo aflojar algo lo que lo mantenía quieto no traería nada. Pero él era Maito Gai, y aunque fuera una situación difícil la enfrentaría, se haría responsable y seguiría adelante.

Se mantuvo quieto esperando que Kakashi despertara, mientras cerraba los ojos porque su rival no estaba usando sus máscaras.

No supo si pasó media o una hora, pero sintió la mirada de Kakashi sobre él, quiso aguantar el impulso de abrir sus ojos, pero considerando que pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que Kakashi se pusiera sus máscaras de nuevo tuvo que abrirlos, prediciendo que sería peor si no decía algo ahora.

"Rival..."

Los ojos de Kakashi lo vieron de arriba a abajo, su rostro estaba palidecido y en su mirada se notaba lo aterrado que estaba. Un segundo después de notar dónde estaba su miembro, salió de Gai.

"Kakashi..."

"GAI YO... yo te... ¿¡Por qué me desataste!?"

El cuerpo de Kakashi empezaba a temblar. Gai sostuvo sus brazos para mantenerlo firme.

"No lo hice, solo solté un poco algunas telas, pero con eso pudiste romperlas y..."

"Te violé Gai.... Yo... lo hice... TE VIOLÉ ¿¡Por qué no te estás alejando de mí!?" La voz de Kakashi se notaba entre aterrada, frustrada, decepcionada y enojada.

"¡NO LO HICISTE!"

"GAI, DESPERTÉ Y ¡ESTaba...!"

"Kakashi, fue mi culpa, tu estabas inconsciente de forma involuntaria. Entiendo si esto te molesta y quieres que me aleje de ti... Tal vez sea injusto, pero sólo te pido que no dejemos de ser rivales"

Kakashi se apretó el cabeza confundido ante las palabras de Gai. Con sus ojos bien abiertos intentaba procesar lo que decía "GAI, yo sabía lo que podía pasar si te dejaba cerca. Tú no. ¡No tuve que dejar que me acompañaras!"

"¡Kakashi! Yo te prometí que no te decepcionaría y dejé que sucediera eso..."

Kakashi pareció darse cuenta de algo, abrió más si ojos si era posible, y se quedó quieto mirándolo por segundos que parecieron minutos. "Gai, TU CUELLO"

"¿Hm?" Gai tocó su cuello y notó la marca que le había dejado Kakashi cuando se vino por primera vez. Se sonrojó al recordarlo. "No te preocupes por esto rival, no me duele y mi traje lo cubre"

"GAI..." Kakashi apretó los puños y evitó mirarlo a los ojos "Esa es una marca de pareja... No te permitirá estar con alguien más que pueda convertirse en eso... Yo.. incluso llegué a hacer eso..." Volvió su mirada a Gai.

Gai no necesitó palabras para saber que su rival insinuaba que sólo traía desgracias a quien se acercara a él. "¡ESO NO ES ASÍ KAKASHI! Yo podía detenerte, pero no quise por el sharingan. Y no me importa no poder estar con alguien más..." Se sonrojó más en la última frase, pero no apartó su mirada, siguiendo su decisión de enfrentarlo.

"Gai, no entiendes, cualquiera menos tú" Susurró mientras se levantó buscando su ropa y máscaras.

Aquella frase aparecía de nuevo y Gai estaba seguro que iba a irse, así que se levantó y dirigió rápidamente hacia él, sosteniendo su brazo. "Kakashi, Cualquiera menos yo... ¿Te refieres a que otro no te hubiera desatado? ¿O que otro dejaría que uses el sharingan así? Perdóname rival, no te entiendo"

Kakashi soltó un gruñido con un sonido bastante similar al de su forma animal a la vez que se ponía sus máscaras negras de tela. Gai dio un respingo, pero no dejó de sostener su brazo.

"No hubiera violado a cualquier otro, lo habría ignorado o tal vez intentado arrancarle un brazo si se me acercaba" Pronunció fríamente sin verle. Esperó unos segundos para continuar "¿Te gusta tu respuesta, 'rival'? "

Gai se sorprendió. Eso significaba... Eso no aseguraba que Kakashi estuviera enamorado de él, pero por lo menos sí lo atraía sexualmente, de hecho... que al parecer era el único que lo atraía sexualmente. "Kakashi... ya te dije que tú no..."

"¡GAI!"

Sin saber qué más hacer, Gai se puso frente a él y lo abrazó. "Rival, Kakashi, mi hombre del destino, no te estoy culpando, y si tú no me culpas a mí, ¿Entonces por qué nos atormentamos?... Kakashi, si eres tú, yo no tengo problema con que me toques así"

Esta vez fue el turno de Kakashi en mirarlo sorprendido. Luego cerró los ojos suspirando derrotado. "Gai, estás meloso"

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Gai no recibió coqueteo de los demás? Ninguno directo, y los indirectos no los captaba XD  
> ¿Encontraron dónde bañarse después? Espero que sí  
> ¿Amo ver a Gai llorando? Mi corazón late y mis ojos brillan cuando lo imagino llorando (pero no exagerádamente como en el anime) Ese contraste de músculos fuertes y expresiones sensibles es demasiado lindo para mí  
> ¿Me gusta hacer preguntas? ¿Por qué no?


End file.
